Between Lenses
by IP25
Summary: Naomi Campbell is a journalist who after three years of freelance has lande a job in a fashion magazine. Cook and the gang are just distant memories. She was a new life, new friends and a new job in a new city. What happens when she recognizes a model?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, happy New Year! I hope that this year brings you several blessings, and that you accomplish any goal you have. Soo.. this is my first fan fiction, I am really nervous, I have read several works, from different authors, and they all rock. There is a lot of talent in here. So I am trying to do something different, I am working with a friend, with whom I decided to write this story, so she helps when I need help and then I help her when she is stuck, this is just for the first chapters. Hope it works **

**I just hope you like it. So make me a happy girl by reviewing this, what you like, what you don't and where you think it should go. Any mistakes are mine, sorry. Now without any further adieu, the story:**

Chapter 1: A welcome worthy of a queen

Finally, after four years in college and other three years with crappy stories, I had landed my first real job. I loved every second of my independent stories; but I had to face the truth, economy was hard and the money I got from them wouldn't be able to support me much longer. I tried thinking everything would get fixed and that I would survive with my stories. But I had had enough. So after six months of putting off looking for a job I decided to get my butt ready and placed myself in job-mode. I knew I had talent, I was not the best, but I was barely a rookie. I gathered all my stories, arranged them nicely and very professional and sent the copies to different newspapers and magazine. But I knew I had to take that extra mile. So I asked Anne, my best friend to hand the paper to her brother. Nick, he was an agent who was acquainted to several influential people. I wouldn't have asked for his help if I didn't knew deep down that I wanted to try another branch in the journalism carrier.

So here I am now, four months later in front of a magazine, a fashion magazine. If someone had told me that while I was in the uni that I would end up in a fashion magazine I would have laugh so hard that I would have peed in my pants. This was not because I believed that fashion magazine were as phony as a three-dollar bill, but because I knew that politics and tourism were my fort, or so I believed. But here I am with my best suit and the best heels (which are very uncomfortable, and I just hope they are worth it) ready for my first day in the fashion world. I'm not sure what to expect, well I know that there are going to be a lot of clothes and shoes, but most importantly models, sexy models. _Wait what? My first day and all I'm thinking is about models, sexy models actually. Was there any other type of models? Ok, now I'm over-thinking. Calm down Campbell! Geez, I'm not even inside the building and I already feel my heart beat rising. _But I snapped over my trance as I someone yells "watch out" and before I even blink someone trips with me and we both fall down.

-Oh my God, I am so sorry, I was just walking with a handful of boxes and I was not able to see where I was going...

-Obviously you didn't, just be more careful next time, will you? I interrupted the young lady.

-I said I was sorry said the lady embarrassedly, who I now saw was blushing.

I stood up and just offered her my hand, to help her. She looked at my hand, than she looked into my eyes and back to my hand. I was about to retreat my helping hand when she took it. She stood up and checked to see if she was still in one piece. As she did that I looked her for the first time. She was tall, just a few centimeters smaller than I was. She had long brown hair that fell to her middle back. She was skinny but had curves, and I'm pretty sure that underneath the blue shirt she had a body that would rise up the dead. But her eyes, they just finished murdering anyone. She had green eyes I just couldn't fail to notice. Really beautiful green eyes. I realized I was just there standing like a dummy staring at her. She is not the first girl I have ever being attracted to, but she had something that I just couldn't place. And that something was good. I decided to break the silence.

-So are you a model there? I said

-Are you working here? She said at the same time.

We laughed, and then I signaled her with my hand to go first, after we finished laughing. "A model? You think I am a model? She asked. Well thanks for that you just brighten my day. But I am not a model, I am a photographer. Although it is good to know I'm still able to rock the world.

All I could think of was that she sure did rock my world. How long was it since I had a real date? I didn't even remember, but I now know it had been too long. And that perhaps I had found the deliverer.

"I'm Sydney by the way, she said. Just in case you were wondering. Sydney Reed.

"Sydney, that is a nice name. Jesus! Could I be lamer? A nice name, she was nice all over and all I said was that she had a nice name. So much for acting cool.

"How about you? What is your name, and to what do we own the honor of you presence here? She asked.

I couldn't help the blush that came over my face. "I'm Naomi _here we go again, I can't just wait for her to laugh _Campbell. And I am the new editor at Kromos. I decided to omit the fact that I was the newest editor in chief. She didn't laugh, that was new. There was just one other person I remember that had not laugh when I introduced myself. But that person, that petite person, I had not seen her in more than eight years.

"Well nice to meet you, officially, said Sydney. So you work at Kromos too? You are the newest editor they just hire then. I figured, it is not that often that I have seen a lovely face, certainly a change from the models, a good change.

I couldn't help but take a glance at my watch. 8:30 a.m, damn I had wanted to arrive early, that way I could have talk to my boss, and get acquainted with the building. When I looked up, I saw Sydney looking at me, and I just couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you should get going, she said picking up the boxes. I don't want to make you late on your first day..

"Its fine, here let me help you, I said opening the door for her.

"You sure? She asked as I helped her by grabbing some of the boxes. I don't want you to be late.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I asked raising my eyebrow. We ARE going to the same place so I might just as well go with you.

Sydney noticeably blush under my raised eyebrow, but she just laughed as we walked to the elevator. The ride to the fifth floor was quite. Not an awkward silence, but a nice silence.

Once we got there, I saw my jaw drop as I absorbed all the different furniture, the colors and the design. This was definitely different than what I expected. There were many desks; to my left I could see the closet. The closet was filled with dresses, shoes, belts, mannequins, and any type of jewelry that might be needed to a photo shoot. So many brands, most of them I didn't even know how to pronounce them correctly, let alone recognize them. I made a mental note to myself to research on designers. At my right side was the photography department. I could see many tripods, strobes lights, sync flash lights, those funny white umbrellas and many different lenses. This was interesting. This was like heaven, nirvana to photographers, designers, models and editors this is where dreams come true. This was home to me now. This was my opportunity to shine, to show people, the world who Naomi Campbell was. _Fashion world beware here comes Naomi Campbell, the new editor. _

I guess must have being staring at the building for a long time because Sydney was talking and I am sorry to say that I was not really paying attention to her.

"Sorry, come again, I said.

"Your wishes are my commands, Sydney said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Something in her face told me, she was no longer talking about our previous conversation.

I blushed as the more filthy meaning of the words sank into my brain. Could this get more embarrassing?

"Well I was asking you if you knew what your desk was, Sydney said.

"I am not sure, I said. That is the reason I came early, to get everything, most of the things together, to get to know my boss and my duties as the editor. You suck up to my boss, don't tell her I said that.

"Oh ok, I should leave you to it, Sydney said walking away, but it was nice meeting you Naomi.

"Wait, I said grabbing her arm. I could at least help you finish carrying the boxes, we are almost there.

"Ok, thanks again, Sydney said with a wink. At that moment I let go of her arm, blushing over the small contact.

We turned right, to the photography department. It was big, bigger than it was at a first glance. It had different areas, each with a different photographer and models, but every area had more equipment and many different props. We continued down the hall and to my left side I saw models ready for a photo shoot. The models, the _sexy_ models were all dressed as animals. Two of the models were deer, another one was a lion, and the last two were an elephant and a zebra. The set was decorated like the savannah, with grass and few trees. The models were posing and the photographer was taking many pictures, they all looked so happy with their jobs. I got to say that the models were looking very but very attractive and the set favored their faces. _Of course they did, oh God I really need to research more on photography._ I looked at one of the deer eyes. They were blue eyes, blue eyes that were staring back at me. I had seen those blue eyes before, but where? As I was trying to remember Sydney told that we had reached our destination.

It was a desk with many to be revealed photos and films. There were different lenses and many cameras. I guess this was a photographer's idea of heaven. After my eyes search every corner I looked at Sydney. She was smiling at me.

"Well this is where I stay, but I if you need help just let me know, for _anything _you might need, she said turning to the were the photo-shoot was being developed. See you around, she said with a wink.

"Yeah, see you later, I said turning around with a wave_. Was it me or was she flirting with me? Could she be gay? Of course she could be gay, anyone could. But if she were, what would that mean? Great now I am over thinking, again. I don't even know if she has a significant other and I am already thinking about the possibility of a relationship._

As my thought wander upon a certain brunette my body wander to the front desk. A blonde was there, she was the receptionist, and she looked nice. I decided to ask her for help.

"Good Morning, I am Naomi Campbell and I am the new editor in chief. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find my boss. Her name is Jessica Jewel and if you could tell where her office is located I would be very grateful.

"Oh hi said the receptionist with a very wide grin. My name is Claudia, and it is very nice meeting you._ Claudia is a cool name. _ Jessica's office is down the hall second door to the left, you will recognize it once you see it.

"Thank you I said with a polite smile.

I started walking down the hall with the directions she gave me. The place was filled with desks, several desks, all with their own computers and their telephones. Most of the desks were empty because their owner's had not arrived to work to yet. There were four people in total and they just stared at me as I walked up to my new boss' office. As I saw the four of them stare at me through their coffee cups, I couldn't help but to look down at my outfit and check if I had a stain. I didn't and I just hope that the reason of their sight was because they like my outfit, not that I actually cared about their opinion.

As I reached to the second door to the left, I fixed my hair once more before finally entering. I knock twice.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in, someone said from the inside,

"Good Morning, I said as I pushed the door open. I entered and saw a woman who was sitting in the desk, at the middle of the desk. She was not very old, but she was not very young either. She was probably in her late forties. She had brown hair, place in a bun that seemed to defy gravity. She had an accent, she seemed to be Swedish. But she was fit, she looked serious, and up a certain point cold, she certainly appeared like a business woman for whom work was very important and that perfection was just a requirement in her work. Her office was certainly something. It was big, and behind her desk was a large window with a great view to the city; that view must be a killer at night. She a very large desk with several photo frames of people I didn't recognize, family most likely. She had a black love seat at the right side of her office and a coffee table to the left side. But the most overpowering thing in the office, besides her presence was all the paintings. I'm not the best when it comes to art, because my taste is very limited, but even I like these paintings. After I finished inspecting her office I decided to introduce myself. "I am… I started saying but was cut off by Jessica.

"Naomi Campbell, said the lady who sat in the desk. I know who you are, I couldn't wait to meet you. Nick said the best things about you and I know that Nick recognizes talent when he sees it. After he recommended you I read your stories. Now your previous works were not specifically of fashion, but they were of high quality. And in Kromos you will learn, it is all about high quality, she said with a smile._ Bingo, I know her type. She was the type of lady, who was very professional and although sometimes cold , you get her good side if you finished your work with all the requirements that were needed and more. Because for her good, was not enough, perfect was what she really wanted even if she didn't tell you at first. _Welcome, she said. I hope that you have what it takes to work here, to have the talent and the perseverance, to stay in Kromos. Because you will soon learn that in here, we are not just a fashion magazine, we are a family, and you are just the newest member. Enough with the chit chat, she said standing up. I shall show you your office.

We exited her office and continue down the hall, two doors later, turned right and the second door to the right.

"Here we are, she said taking the keys out of her pocket. Now since you are not just an intern or an assistant, but an editor in chief, you have your own office as well as your own assistant. She will provide anything you need. You also have access to the business car, as well as your own credit card. This is pretty much everything and remember that any questions, you can ask your partner, Katie Turner. Katie is the creative director which means that any questions, regarding your work, she should be able to explain. But she took a vacation, and returns in two days from today. So in the mean time you should just get comfortable with your office and get to know all of the writers you will be working with. So Naomi, enjoy this two quite days because from now own, the days will be very busy. Nice meeting you, and welcome, she said as she turned and left._ She really seem to be nice, but only time will tell. _

As I enter my office and I just couldn't help but smile at what I see.

**Comments? Please, reviews are welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that out this stories on their favorites, subscribed, review and most importantly read the story. You just placed a big smile on my face. Here is he next chapter. I hope you like it. Any mistakes are mine. And any comments, ideas, and things you liked or didn't like.**

**I don't own skins, and the Mexican restaurant does exist but I don't own it either**

Chapter 2: Long time, no see?

How could I not smile? This is everything I ever wanted and more. I entered what now is my office and I closed the door as I did. The office was big; it had a desk, a really big desk. On top of the desk was a Mac. A really expensive and from what I could see, a brand new Macbook Pro. I continue to survey around the room. The office, my office had a window. The smile that was plastered in my face only widened, even if it seemed impossible. There were several bookshelves filled with copies of the magazine past issues. In the middle of the all the bookshelves was a small refrigerator. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. The refrigerator was empty, except for a bottle of very expensive champagne, a bottle of Perrier-Jouët Belle Epoque, to be exact and two cups. Sweet! I just couldn't help but wonder how much this single bottle of champagne must have cost. I automatically reached out to inspect the bottle. The champagne bottle had a small card. I opened the card. I hope that you like working here, Congratulations! KT.

KT? Do I know anyone named KT? Suddenly I remembered KT must be Katie Turner the Creative Director. I couldn't help it, but my thoughts began to wander to that faceless name. She must be nice; I mean giving such an expensive bottle of Champagne to someone she doesn't even know. Or maybe she thinks its Naomi Campbell, the model, and not this Naomi Campbell, editor in chied. Or perhaps she does knows who I am and likes Anne's brother, Nick. And I'm over thinking, again. As my brain continues to create several what-ifs scenarios, the next one just worst than the previous one, I decide to open the Champagne and take a drink. I opened the bottle, grabbed a cup and took the first sip. I immediately understood why this was so expensive. I felt the taste linger in my mouth, it was breathtaking. Who knew that champagne could be this good. It had a superb flavor filled with a richness, elegance and finesse; cream and honey. Thank you Katie Turner.

I was about to refill my cup, for the third time I remembered guiltily (although with something this good, I really didn't care, except for the buzz I was feeling) when I heard someone knocking on the door. I guess I must have been in my office for some time.

"Come in" I said, trying to arrange my outfit so that it wasn't so obvious that I was really enjoying the champagne.

Two seconds later, the women who had the deer costume came in. I recognize her by the blue eyes that were now staring intently at me.

"I guess you ARE getting cozy in the office" she said coming closer.

"Would you like some…?" I started but then noticed she had already helped herself a cup of Champagne. I couldn't help but wonder where I had seen those eyes before. My brain started connecting the pieces and I suddenly recognize her, I just continued to stare at her. I can't believe what I am seeing, who I am seeing. She is… she is…

"I thought I would never see you again Naomi", she said, continuing to stare at me.

"Effy", I said, it was the only thing that my battered brain could think of. "Effy I…" I was not able to formulate any coherent sentence. But what my brain didn't understood, my body did, and when I least expect it I was giving her a hug.

"I know, I missed you too", she said. Apparently her ability to read straight through people's mind before they did had not vanished.

I have never considered myself a hugger. But in these particular seconds I just needed some reassurance, and they always say that a single act means more than a million words. As I felt her arms wrap around my shoulder I realize just how much I missed her. We broke the hug seconds later. Effy just continued to look at me knowingly, as if she could read my confusion and my shock and this other feeling that not even I recognize. She didn't ask any question of how I had gotten this job, or why I had just left the gang without a glance back. Instead she just took my hand and got us out of my office. "Come with me, I will introduce you to someone, she said with a smirk.

With that said we went through the hallway, walking past Jennifer's office, past Claudia and many other writers we saw on the way. We right and headed once more for the photography department. The photo shot in which Effy was participating had "wrapped up" almost thirty minutes ago. But the models and the photographers were still there. We continued walking until we reached a group of girls, gave the respective introductions, and continued with our unknown journey. All of the girls were really nice, a little bit shocked at my name, but nice over all.

We finally reached our destination, and in front of me was a desk that I already recognize. This was Sydney's desk.

"You are going to like her", and with that said Effy was suddenly gone.

As I started to turn around I saw Sydney walking toward me, a grin plastered in her face.

"Hey, I thought I was not going to be able to see you again today, you know with work and everything else. I was hoping to see you again, though", she said blushing.

She looks cute, that is the first that comes to my mind.

"Yeah, me too, but Jessica said I should take today and tomorrow to get myself acquainted with everyone," I was trying to create an explanation. However that explanation never left my mouth. It stayed in my mind, and what came out was, "Do you want to go to lunch with me? There is this Mexican restaurant ten minutes from here I have wanted to go, and now I have the perfect reason."

Sydney just smiles and looks up at me, and without breaking eye contact, "I would love to, she says."Just wait a minute, because I need to save the pictures we just took on the computer. But after that we are free to go."

About five minutes later we were ready, by ready I mean really hungry, well at least I was very hungry. So hungry I was sure I could eat a three- men plate. Not that I was going to eat that much, at least not in front of the person I was trying to impress. We started our walk to a Mexican restaurant that was ten minutes away from our building. The restaurant was very cozy. It was painted in a shade of yellow on its outside and it was called La Cita. If my Spanish lessons from college don't trick I am sure that it means The Date. What a coincidence. The interior was perfect. It was casual and it looked like a family place on weekends. But today, today I was on a date, even if she didn't known yet, with my friends. A friend with whom I wanted more than a friendship, I just hope she wants it too. We were escorted by a very polite guy, who was a teenager and told us his name was Gary. Gary had a blue mohawk and his jeans that were baggy and I believe a size bigger than what he should wear. Despite his clothes he certainly was very nice and very patient when we took our time with our order.

"Naomi", Sydney said timidly

I almost didn't hear her. I was just appreciating the interior of the restaurant. The restaurant was simple. It was known for its good food, and its excellent service. It had a wooden floor, and the walls were a lighter hue of yellow than the one outside. There many photos of different people, some were autographed. I was able to recognize some of the people, the others remained a mystery. Next to the door was a t-shirt of the national soccer team, signed with the names of the twelve players. Above the t-shirt was a picture of the team, ready for the match to start. I was really amazed by the interior, simple, not overloaded, perfect.

"Yes?" I said. But as I looked into her face, she looked troubled, looking at the napkin on her lap. "Is everything ok? You know we can just tell Gary we want to take it rather than eat here and return to work, if that is what you want." I tried to hide the disappointment from voice, but I guess failed because she immediately looked up and shook her head.

"No, that is not it. This perfect, I just have this question on my mind since I saw you at my desk for the second time today."

"Ask away" I said

"How do you know Effy?"

I cleared my throat and prepared myself to tell her my story, my past. To tell her the story I have tried to forget many and failed each miserably. The final thing that convinced me of sharing my story is that, while I hesitated and took my time, she just waited patiently and smiled to me. That was it, I took a deep breath and started talking.

**I know this is short, but I there was too much going on so I divided the chapters, and now I must go finish my essays and papers, and perhaps get a few hours of sleep. Have a nice day! Comments? Reviews are welcomed**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Second thanks to anyone who subscribed, favorite or reviewed, you brightened my days. So I had problems with some friends and then school became even more annoying, ergo the lack of updates. But I'm officially on vacations so updates will be faster. Anyways enough with the excuses, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Any mistakes are mine, **

Chapter 3: A new day

I can't sleep. I've been lying on my bed restless for the last two hours. I keep going back to what happened today. I started my new job, met very interesting people, just like I would've done in any other job. _But, _that was not all. I met my former best friend who I had not seen for seven years until today, and then I went to lunch with Sydney, where I told her how I met Effy. I decided to omit several parts; some of the things that happened with Emily mostly about our break up. That is something I'm not willing to talk about, as a matter of fact, only Anne knows what happened. So after I told her most of my story, she just looked at me, smiled and said "I see." We finished our tacos, drank our beverages and went back to work. I didn't see her afterwards. Then it was time to go home, so here I am unable to sleep.

It's almost midnight. I'm really tired, but I can't sleep, so much for logic. I get out of the bed, put some sweatpants and a vest top, _yes I still sleep naked._ Going down the hall I walk to the kitchen and start to make some tea. I put the pot of water; take out a cup, when I hear the front open. Finally, I've been waiting for her.

"Hello? Naomi, are you there?" she asked

I'm not going to bed anytime soon, so I decide to have some fun. I leave the kitchen as quietly as possible. Sneak through the dining room, until I reach the living room. When I'm reaching the living room, I heard her speak again

"Naomi are you asleep?" Anne asked, and I see her take her coat off and place her purse and car keys on the coffee table.

Its a little dark and the lights are not on, so I sneak behind her and answer, "Nope, I'm most definitely not asleep"

As she hears my voice she jumps and brings her hand to her chest, and screams at me "You asshole, you scared the hell out of me, I think I have ten years less to live now.

I couldn't help laughing, and after her shock passed she started laughing with me.

"You think that was funny?" Anne asked.

"Well, you should have seen the look in your face, priceless. Anyway I'm sorry I scared you so much", I said sweetly

"No you're not" Anne replied with a smirk

"Maybe, c'mon I have some tea in the kitchen". I replied walking to the kitchen

"Tea sounds good, what's the reason behind it?" Anne asked

"None at all, can't I just make some tea and offer some to my best friend without a reason?" I replied, pouring her a tea cup

"Ok, c'mon out with it. I want to hear everything about your first day as editor in chief." Anne stars laughing softly

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing I was just thinking, fashion beware Campbell is in the building and she is even worse than Campbell the model" Anne replies laughing, taking a sit in one the high chairs,

"Oi! Not funny, bitch" I replied with a pout

"Oh, c'mon don't be such a baby", Anne said laughing. "Now seriously how was it?" she asked with interest

"Ummm, it was eventful" I replied with a sigh, seating next to her

"Eventful? How? Oh, did you pull? You slapper!" Anne replied with a cheeky grin

"No" I replied shaking my head.

"So?" Anne asked taking a sip of her tea. She looked up expectantly at me.

"How was your date?" I replied changing topic, thinking the third degree was over.

"Don't change the subject. It was good though thanks for asking, the food was lovely and I think a second date is near". Anne answered with a smile.

"Now, what's it you're not telling me? You know you can trust me." Anne said with a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"I do trust you, it's just that I saw someone I was not expecting to see, and it… I don't know, it was just unexpected." I answered looking at my hands.

"Hmm, ok. Who did you see?" Anne asked quietly, she knew pushing was not a good idea just I knew pressuring her into doing something or telling something she doesn't want to, is not a good idea.

"Effy" I whispered quietly

"What? What was she doing there anyway?" Anne asked incredulously

"Well remember how I told Effy is stunning?" I didn't wait for her reply as I continued. "Well she was one of the models in one the shoots." I told her

"Did you guys talk?"

"Not really we just hugged. But we never really talked with Effy, we just were. And hugging was like acknowledging everything would be ok, and that there are no hard feelings between us. Besides that she took to Sydney's desk, who I had already met" I said yawning, _finally sleep was here, and logic sucks._

"Oh ok. Who is Sydney by the way?" Anne asked curiously.

"A photographer from the magazine" I replied casually, a smile fighting its place between my lips.

"Just a photographer?" Anne asked with a smirk

"Well we sort of collided before I even entered the building, you she hit me all of a sudden and took me by surprise" I said smiling.

"Huh" Anne said looking deep in thought.

"Huh what?" I asked

"Well I think Sydney must be quite attractive if you felt like you two collided, even before entering the building." Anne said

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Sydney is quite stunning but we collided, literally I mean. She was carrying some boxes and she didn't see where she was going, so she tripped and we both fell." I said

"So that was it?"

"Well we walked together to her desk, and then I went to meet my boss. She is very well prepared I'd say. She gave me the keys to my office. Told I had access to the business car and have my own assistant. You have to see my office though; the view from one of the windows is breathtaking." I said excited just by remembering the view.

I took a sip of my tea, but it had gone cold. I stood up and took my cup to the sink and threw the remains of my stone-cold tea.

"And then we had lunch at a Mexican restaurant nearby" I said dismissively.

"Really?" Anne asked incredulously. "She really likes you then"

"What does that mean?" I asked

"I mean she had to endure lunch with you" Anne said chucking to herself.

"Bitch! Unlike you, some people appreciate my company and find my sarcasm rather entertaining" I replied with a smirk

"Yeah let us not forget about your modesty" Anne said laughing

"Well, modesty is just one of my many awesome qualities, what can I say? I am quite the catch." I said

"Hmm, that's what you think" Anne said smiling

"It's I know" I said confidently, it was always like this her, our banters. I just loved her, even if I didn't say it a lot.

"If you say so," Anne said, getting up and leaving her cup in the sink.

I could tell she was getting ready to go to sleep, but if I were honest with myself I didn't want to be alone, not tonight.

"Wait" I said quietly

"Yes?" Anne said rubbing her eyes. I guess her job was very exhausting.

"I can't sleep, and I well" I started playing with the bottom of my vest top " I was wondering, if you wanted to sleep with me, just for today." I said quietly, I'm sure she barely heard me. I started playing with my hands now at her lack of response.

We had not shared a bed for two years. Sometimes I would ask her to stay with me. Sometimes it would be because I had a nightmare. And other times because I remembered everything that happened in Bristol, whenever that happened I would feel tears fill my eyes, and my sleep would go away. There were other times in which it was she who asked me to keep her company. We would cuddle. There was nothing sexual about it; it was about reassurance and protection, making sure I had someone there for me after everything that had happened. And today after seeing Effy, I needed that reassurance. With Effy not only the memories I had tried so hard to forget came back, but also all the feelings I had fought so hard to overcome. Love, regret, happiness, guilt, but mostly love. It took me a long time, but I had finally done it. But was I ready to see her again? Not really, maybe I never would be ready, maybe, maybe, I just don't know. Maybe it's for the best that I saw her again now, today, maybe.

"Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, Nai, Nai, NAI" Anne's each call louder than the previous one.

I guess I was deep in thought because it wasn't until I felt her touch and gently move my forearm that I reacted.

"Yeah?" I said confused

"I said yes" Anne answered

"Yes to what?" I asked even more confused than before, what were we talking about? I yawned, I really was tired. Right, I asked her if she could sleep with me.

"OK, I think you are a little bit more tired than you think, c'mon let's go to bed" she said grabbing my hand and taking me to my room.

We went down the hall to the right; Anne opened the room to let us both in.

"I'll be right back, unlike you, I'm still wearing my work and so called date clothes, and honestly these heels are killing me. But I'll be right back," She said smiling

I walked over to my bed, hoped on and pull the covers up until they reached my chest. And I couldn't help thinking that despite every memory and feeling that came back, I was very happy to see Effy again. She was my best friend when I was just a teenager and she helped me through most of the rough times with Emily. Needless to say Emily and I broke up. Truth be told it was a nasty break up, so bad that the only solution I found was packing my bags and leaving Bristol. Plus the fact that everyone seemed to support Emily just made it somehow easier. So I left and never looked back. But there was and still is a part of me that always missed Effy, Cook and even JJ everyday and somehow wanted to meet them again.

As my train of thought was departing, Anne came back. She was wearing some sweatpants as well and a shirt that had GOLDSMITH, in golden letters written in the front.

"Scoot over then" Anne said

I did as she said. Moments later I felt the bed dip under her weight and I felt her mover close to me, felt her body heat. Then immediately I felt her take the covers, all of them for herself.

"I'm starting to question if this was a good idea" I said

"Well, you're the selfish one, inviting me and then taking all the blankets it gets cold. You should know that" Anne replied

"Sorry" I said

I felt Anne move even closer and then wrap her arms around my waist, snuggling into my back, just like the other times. I instantly felt better. I could already feel myself surrendering to my sleep, finally. But before I fell asleep I knew there was something I had to do, to say.

"Anne", I said gently touching and moving her hands that she had placed on top of my stomach. When I didn't feel her move, I tried again,

"Anne, Anne, Anny"

"Go to sleep Naomi, I'm tired" she said her voice deep with sleep.

"I know, but there is something I need to tell you first, please," I said with my sweetest most innocent voice, and tried to turn

She snorted but then answered "Ok, I'm listening"

"I, I, thank you" I whispered softly

"For what?" She asked just as quietly as I had

"For being there for me, always there for me. Cause you put up with my shit. And you know everything about me and you haven't stated running for the hills. I know I'm not the most affectionate person, and maybe I don't say it enough, but I love you and you make my life better." I was fighting the tears at this point. But something was compelling me to tell her all this.

"Who are you and what have you done to Naomi?" Anne said jokingly

"Way to ruin the moment Anne" I said pouting. I felt Anne's arm wrap tighter around my waist and I felt her come closer once more.

"Oh c'mon Nai, you know I love you too, you're my best friends." Anne said kissing the top of my head. "But let's go to sleep now, yeah? We are both tired. But remember tomorrow will be a new day, and it is up to us to make the best of it. Good luck at work tomorrow, love ya bitch"

And with that I felt Anne's breathing even out, and I was sure she was asleep. Moments later I felt sleep winning the battle as I felt my eyelids close again and again, slower every time. But before I fell asleep I saw the brown eyes that I hadn't seen for years, those eyes I used to miss so much. But the brown eyes were slowly changing color, until they turned green, a green I recognized immediately and despite my tiredness I smiled. And I couldn't help thinking Anne was right. Tomorrow will be a new day, and I will make the best of it. Suddenly I felt happy, and something I had not felt for a long time, hope. I had found hope again, maybe I'm rushing but I think this job is definitely going to make my life better, not only financially. And with it I felt I _had _to go to work tomorrow and overcome any problem that might come my way. Until finally my eyelids closed one more time, and I fell asleep.

**So what do you think about that? Any comments, thoughts, and things you want to see, how do you think things are going to go now? Reviews are welcomed. Again, sorry for the delay, no excuses. But I promise you, that I'll be updating faster.**

**Take Care, **

**IP25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who subscribed, favorite or read. Here's the next chapter. l hope you like it, don't forget to leave a review**

Chapter 4: The door to happiness

"_You know I love you right?" Emily asked and all I could do was nod vigorously without hesitation. She gave me a peck on the lips, said "Ok, we're ready" and signaled me to start moving._

_As she gave me the signal I moved forward until I got under cover behind a brick wall. Emily was only two steps behind me with her hand on my shoulder the whole time. That small gesture made me feel safer because I knew she had my back, just like I had hers. "Ok I there are two of them, so that makes us even. You take the one at the left; I'll take the one at the right." I said dead serious._

"_Ok" she said, readying her gun to start the attack._

_I heard their footsteps, so I copied Emily's movements. I moved my finger to hover over the trigger, ready to pull it anytime now. The footsteps were now louder, I knew it was matter of seconds. I heard the footsteps stop; this was the moment of truth. _

"_At the count of three, yeah?"Emily whispered softly._

"_yeah" I replied._

"_One, two, three now" Emily said. _

_At "now" we got up and pulled the trigger. This caused water jets to come out of our water guns and impact into Cook's and Katie's body. They were giving us their backs so they had no idea we would attack. So we won for a second time in a row._

"_You are making this too easy" Emily said laughing and putting her gun down. Katie just scoffed and sat down in one the chairs we had in our garden. Cook just laughed and went inside the kitchen only to return moments later. I sat down in the chair next to Katie's, exhaustion getting to me. In that precise moment Effy decided to join us at the backyard. _

_As I heard Emily laugh and interact with our friends I realized how lucky I truly was. I mean Emily, my Emily is smart, funny, caring, sweet and being with her is very easy. The fact that she was had a body fit as fuck was just a bonus. Honestly what could I have done so good in this lifetime to deserve her? The answer was still unknown to me. _

"_Hun" I heard Emily's voice interrupting my thoughts._

"_Yes?" I asked her_

"_I just asked you if you want anything" she said with a smirk, a hint of playfulness in her eyes. _

"_It depends on what you can give me" I said raising an eyebrow._

"_Is that a challenge?" she asked me with a glint in her eyes._

"_Only if you think you can handle it" I said_

"_Oi, of course I can" she said with a grin_

"_Arrogance, mhmm not a good sign. It shows your inability" I said teasing her_

"_Actually, it is not arrogance if you have the goods" she said sitting in my lap. _

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. The moment my lips touched hers, I forgot that Katie, Cook and Effy were there. The kiss intensified as I pressed the tip of my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Immediately she granted it, and the moments our tongues touched she moaned quietly and moved her arms around my neck. _

"_God, you two are sickening" Katie said, causing our kiss to end. _

"_Good to see, everything is ok, between you two" Effy said, finally speaking._

"_So how about the three of us, yeah? Let Cook show you how to have fun" Cook said wiggling his eyebrows at us with a huge grin in his face. _

"_I think I have all the fun I need" I told Cook, kissing Emily in the cheek this time. _

"_I'm going to grab a beer" Emily said, standing up, cold replacing her body heat. "Want one?" she asked me._

"_Beer sounds good to me" I replied._

_As she entered the kitchen I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous body. My eyes stopped at her hindquarters. Some people considered it __perving__, I considered it admiring. _

"_You are such a bloody perv" Katie said watching me ogling her sister._

"_Only with your sister, Katiekins, only with your sister" I said grinning. _

I woke up with a start it was only two in the morning. I had not had a dream about her since I left uni. But this time I was just remembering one of the many adventures we had together. Feelings of sadness and regret passed through my body causing my heart to tighten. At the same moment I felt tears threaten my eyes. I couldn't stop a sniff as I thought of the dream, and the fun I was having.

I felt Anne stir behind and her arms squeezed my stomach. "You ok?" she asked concerned, sleep noticeable in her voice. Even though she was tired she still worried about me.

"Yeah, it's nothing, let's go back to sleep" I said

"Ok, nights Naoms," she said with a yawn.

A few seconds later I heard her soft snores letting me know she was asleep. I took her lead and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I was fast asleep.

_I entered the room we shared for months even after all the problems with Sofia. The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was the silence. The silence, I can't believe how quiet a house without anyone to share it can be. This room, this house, was once filled with joy, love and noises. The noises I admit were of different sorts, but they filled the house no matter what. I also admit that it wasn't always filled with love and joy. There were times in which anger, hurt and screams filled the house. But honestly that was better than all this silence. Because the silence was just another proof of something I don't want to admit, Emily and I are no longer together. I feel if I don't say out loud or if I just keep doing the same routine I did with her, it won't become official. I still think I'm still in shock, even when several weeks have passed. I know my feelings for her are still the same, break up or no break up. I still love her with every fiber of my existence. But I know this is not healthy for me or my friends. But after seeing her today so happy, while my heart is broken in so many pieces, was a reality punch to my face. She's moved on, maybe I should too. _

_I take several breaths. Inhale and exhale. Once, twice, thrice. It doesn't help. But I gather all the courage I have, and prepare myself to say what I've been avoiding the most. I have to confront it at last. _

_I take one more deep breathe. Inhale, exhale. I open my mouth and I said_

"_Emily and I are over" _

"_Emily and I are over" I say again. I say it a hundred more times. While I'm saying it, the tears I've been repressing finally come out. I cry, and I cry the whole time while saying "Emily and I are over" and that right there makes it a hundred times more real._

"Fuck" I say quietly, waking up for the second time. But this time it was the alarm from my cell phone that woke me. I turn it off, and cover my face with my hands. My face is moist; the tears were not only from my dream. I decide to avoid my dream and the meaning behind it, because all I would get by over analyzing it would be a headache.

I calmed myself down. I feel cold. Why do I feel cold? I look around and see that Anne is already gone. God her job was stressing sometimes. Anne is a doctor, a pediatrician specifically. Kids loved her and she loved kids. Even if her job was stressing she sure loved it.

Work, _shoot_, I have to go to work. I got off the bed and put some slippers on. 6:30, oh God it's so early. But I had to give a good example and arrive early to work. As I start walking to the bathroom and I take my vest top off. I turn the shower on and take the rest of my clothes meanwhile. Once the water is hot enough I get in.

Thirty minutes later I'm ready for work. I take my car keys, my briefcase, put on my sunglasses and close the front door as I leave. I walk to my car, and turn it on. I drive off the driveway and took what would be my daily route to work. It would be a thirty minute drive to work. So I turn the radio on, Maroon 5 blasted through the speakers.

As I song along Adam Levine, I can't stop wondering about my dream; a dream that was buried, or so I thought, with different memories. If I had had this dream a year ago I would have taken it as a sign that I should've never let Emily go, or let her let me go. But that was a year ago. Today, today I think it's just because I saw Effy again. Yeah, that's why.

Apparently I drive faster than I credit myself, or I was more lost in thought than I actually was, because last thing I noticed, I was already parking my car in my designated parking space. _7:35, _that's a going timing, especially if work started at 8:00. I get out of my car, take my briefcase and start walking to my office.

I enter the lobby, walked to the elevator and pressed number five. Unlike yesterday no one tripped with me today. Two minutes later I reached the company's facilities. I said hi to Claudia as I walked in. I went to Jessica's office to inform her I was going to be at my office in case she might need anything. She thanked me and told me that she had some articles I might have to check, and the pictures of some photo shoots which need my and Katie's approval. She handed me the things. With the articles and the photos in hand I walked to my office. I sat on my chair and starting reading the articles.

As I was reading the second article for a third time I heard the door close. I looked up the first I saw was green eyes. I smiled immediately, but then I remembered what had happened at lunch yesterday.

"Sydney" I said, standing from my chair, not knowing what to do.

"Hey," she said holding her camera between her hands. She sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of my desk.

_Ok, this isn't awkward, _but I remembered what Anne said, this is a new day. So I decided to ignore what happen yesterday, and decided to break the silence.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked walking toward my refrigerator, _how cool is it right? I have my own refrigerator. _"There's water, and umm water and some more water, what will it be?" I asked teasingly.

"Water sounds perfect" Sydney said.

As I poured the two glasses of water I saw a flash go off. I look up to see Sydney with her camera up and a smile.

"There you go" I said handing her one of the glasses. When she grabbed the glass our fingertips brushed and I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Thanks" she said, taking a sip of water.

I sat down once more and looked at her. More silence, and not a comfortable one. _I hate uncomfortable silences_. Sydney looked up, caught my eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't talk with you after lunch, I had another photo shoot and I stayed working late, fixing some pictures." she said.

"Yeah, no problem" I said trying to play cool, like if didn't matter. But I felt my body release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I just didn't want you to think I was avoiding you" Sydney said biting her lips.

"Yeah, the thought might have crossed my mind," I said dismissively, I tried keeping the insecurity out of my voice, but I couldn't.

"I would never judge you by your past. Time changes things and people as well" Sydney said gently.

"Yeah" I said quietly, taking a sip of my water.

"Well, I was just here to make sure everything between us was ok" Sydney said standing up. "My break is over and I need to continue fixing some pictures, plus you're busy as well" Sydney said walking up to the door.

"Ok, see you later" I answered.

I saw Sydney reach for the door knob but I heard her speak before she opened the door,

"Next time I choose the restaurant, ok?" She said with a wink and she opened the door and left.

_I was definitely making the most out of this day. _

I was almost done with the articles and the work day was almost done, when I heard my door open again. I looked up and meet blue eyes this time.

"Effy" I said again, just like yesterday.

"Yes and you are Naomi. I believe we have met before" Effy said with her usual smirk. She sat in the same chair Sydney sat a few hours ago.

"How's work?" Effy asked

"All is well. Although there is a model," I said in a conspiratorial whisper, "she is quite attractive, but keeps coming to my office. But as quickly as she enters, she leaves. She has an aura of mystery, it's intriguing." I said

"Maybe she wants to talk with you or something" Effy said

"Or something… like what" I said with curiosity

"Like going out for drinks with you for old times' sake" Effy said coolly but her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes that would always be neutral held a hint of hurt and insecurity in them. I guess I couldn't change the things I've done or the last seven years. But I could do things differently from now on.

"Drinks sound good" I told her with a cheeky smile. I was about to ask her the details of when and where, but she answered before I could even opened my mouth.

"Meet me at the lobby at seven" Effy said with a smile, this time her smile reached her eyes. she left after that.

Typical Effy. God I had missed her. I looked at my watch 6:45. _Ok, I still have some time. _I put the articles in my briefcase, and closed it. I went to the bathroom to arrange my make-up. Once I was satisfied with how I looked I went back to my office. I closed the windows, grabbed my briefcase, locked the door and took the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby.

As I reached the lobby I noticed Effy was nowhere to be seen. _Great_, what now? It's not like I have her number anymore. I'm about to ask the guard in the door if he had seen Effy, when I heard someone cough.

"Looking for someone?" Effy asked with a smirk

I turn around at the sound of her voice. Once I saw her I answered "Yeah as a matter of fact, maybe you've seen her, she looks just like you".

"No" she said, a hint of playfulness in her voice

"Shame" I said in the same tone. "But c'mon let's go. Do we go on the same care, do I follow you from my car or how do we do this?

"C'mon, you're driving; the bar is not that far from here" Effy said walking toward the parking lot.

The drive to the bar was spent mostly in silence. It was not an awkward silence, it never was with Effy. Effy and I, we never had the need to talk about things. We would just let them be, until one of us wanted to discuss them. It was good to know that despite the years of separation, that had not change.

Twenty minutes later we were outside the bar. I parked the car, and turned it off. But I was not ready to exit the car yet. There was something I needed to say. Effy didn't question why we were still at the car. She unbuckled her seat belt, placed her hands in her lap and interlaced her fingers.

"Effy, I'm…." I took a deep breath. I looked at my hands but I could feel her eyes on my face. She didn't pressure me. She just waited patiently until I continued.

"I'm, I'm sorry I left they way I did. But I had to leave. I couldn't stay here, not when everything reminded me of Emily and the fact that we had broken up. I hope you understand that. I don't regret leaving, but I do regret the fact that by leaving Bristol I also left you behind, you were my best friend. And I've… I've missed you everyday" I said quietly. The tears were already forming in my eyes, clouding my vision. _God I hate crying. _

Effy reached out and grabbed my hand. "I understand. I've missed you too." After she said that, she wiped my tears with her free hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was all the reassurance I needed.

"But c'mon" Effy said letting of my hand and opening the door, "this is not sulking time, it's drinking time."

I got out the car and followed her to the bar. As I entered the bar the first thing I heard was TEQUILAAAA TIME! I immediately smiled. _To old times right?_

**So that was it. I hoped you liked it. Comments? Thoughts? Don't forget to leave a review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, good morning or night!. A huge thank you for everyone that reviewed, favorite, or subscribed.**

**I am extremely sorry for the delay, it's just that I had this mild writer's block and I just couldn't get this chapter out. I actually wrote several times, and in the end I decided to go with the second one I wrote, so I am not so sure with this one. Though I'd rather you be the judges. This chapter makes a HUGE difference on the story plus we really need for the story to move on and from this moment forth I have a feeling the story will move faster. **

**Any mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 5: Distance makes the heart grow fonder

_I got out the car and followed her to the bar. As I entered the pub the first thing I heard was TEQUILAAAA TIME! I immediately smiled._

The first thing I see is Cook carrying a tray of tequila shots moving toward Effy. He had not seen me yet. I took this time to look at him. He looked just I like I remember but at the same time he looks different. Even if I had not heard his "tequila time" signature call I would have recognized him immediately. He had the same hair cut from college. He still used his polo shirt buttoned completely. He looked almost the same since the last I saw him. But there was something that had changed in him. His eyes, although they held the same color from seven years ago now bear some maturity in them, the type of maturity that came from hard losses. God I had missed him. I had miss sexual innuendos, his crazy party spirit, and his occasional wise words. I guessed I had really connected with him, even deeper than I thought.

Cook kept walking until he reached Effy, he still hadn't notice me, or maybe he didn't recognize me.

"Effy, c'mon bottom's up, let's see who finishes first" Cook said with a huge smile.

He took the first shot and drank it all rapidly. As he reached for the second shot, he noticed Effy had not even touched the tequila shots.

"What's going on?" He asked confused, finishing his second shot. Immediately grabbing a third shot.

"Hey Cook" I said, speaking for the first time.

He looked up and noticed me for the first time in the night. His first reaction was dropping the glass in his hand. I followed the glass' journey and I felt everything in slow motion. I saw how the glass came to contact with the floor only to break in several pieces afterwards. I watched as its contents spread through the floor, making a mess which I knew would had to be cleaned later. All of this reminded of my life lately, _metaphorically at least, I have not broken any bones._ It feels like my life collided with my past, and now all the things I left behind are spreading rapidly, making a mess of everything. Just like the tequila shot Cook dropped. The question is who is going to help me fix this mess?

"Blondie!" Cook said and grabbed me on a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he twirled me around once.

"Hey Cook, this is Naomi but I believe you two have met before, right?" Effy said with a smirk "Naomi here is the newest editor in chief of Kromos."

Cook put me down and placed an arm around my shoulders. "Newest editor, eh? Nice one babes" he said closely, his breath smelling mostly of alcohol.

"Yeah, since Wednesday" I said with a shy smile.

"Well congrats, now it's time to celebrate your new job, yeah?" Cook said walking toward the bartender.

"Sheila how 'bout those drinks I told you about" Cook said winking at the bartender.

I looked around and spotted an empty table. I walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs available. I waved to Cook as I saw him searching for me through the bar. He nodded at me and joined me at the table. He was carrying three weird looking shots in his hands. I grabbed one and started smelling it. I didn't recognize its smell, as I was about to ask what it was, Cook interrupted me.

"Believe me, you don't want to know, just drink it" Cook said grabbing his drink.

"Ok" I said

"Trust him; you are better not knowing what you're drinking" Effy said reappearing again. She grabbed both drinks and handed me one.

"Because distance makes the heart grow fonder, and because friends no matter the distance or time, will always be friends" Effy said clinking her glass with mine.

"To friends" I said and drank all the glass' contents at once. I took a few seconds to get over the awful taste of the drink.

"Fuck sake, that's strong" I said wiping from my lips any remain of the drink.

Cook laughed while Effy just smirked.

"When did you become such a light weight, eh blondie?" Cook said teasingly as he ruffled my hair.

"I'm not a light weight" I said slapping his arm away.

"Aww, c'mon Blondie no love for Cook? I promise it'll be fun" Cook said wiggling his eyebrows.

"C'mon Naomi, you know her Cook, she's a… how did you put last time? Right a cock cruncher not a muff muncher" Effy said with a smirk.

Cook laughed loudly and I blushed.

"I just don't like labels. I am, you know, open minded" I said, trying to disguise my blush.

"Your mind is not the only thing that's open." Effy said which caused Cook to release a howler of laughter, while I just frowned

"I'm going to get more drinks" Effy said standing up.

"So, you come here regularly or is this the first time?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nah, we come here every Friday, and then we go clubbing. We do this with our gang" Cook said grabbing one of the beers Effy was carrying on a tray.

"Thanks, Eff" he said as he took a sip.

"So how is the job going?" Cook asked

"Well what can I say? I bloody well love it" I said grabbing one of the beers.

An hour later the whole gang appeared. The gang consisted on several models and photographers of Kromos. Cook took care of all the introductions and in less than twenty minutes we were gathering all our things and going to a club nearby. The models were stunning; everyone would just stare at them as we moved from the bar. There were three models, two gals -Abigail, Gabriella- and a lad, Rick. Both Gabriella and Rick had brown hair, while Abigail was a blonde. Rick had blue eyes just like Cook's. Gabriella had brown eyes while Abigail had green eyes. They were all very fit and they were all dressed with a great sense of style. There were three photographers as well, but one had not arrived yet, or so I was told. The two photographers present were lads, Christopher and Benjamin. Christopher had black hair with dark brown eyes. Benjamin was a redheaded with green eyes as well. Both of them were just as handsome as Rick was. They were all easygoing, smart people. Twenty minutes after I had made small talk with everyone we decided to leave to the club. Benjamin texted the friend missing to let them know we were moving.

We moved in two cars, mine and Christopher's. I took Effy, Gabriella, and Benjamin with me. Christopher took Rick, Cook and Abigail. The ride to the club was a loud one. Everyone talking to each other, people asking me questions at the same time, while I had to listen to Effy's directions, was a little difficult. But a few wrong turns and some red lights after, we reached the club. We met with the others at the front of the door. There was a huge line to enter, but Effy just approached the bouncer, said something to him, and we were immediately lead inside.

To say the club was full was an understatement. There were people everywhere, but Effy just grabbed my hand and took me to what I guess would be the VIP room. Cook, Christopher, Benjamin, Rick, Abigail, and Gabriella were already there. They had already ordered the first round of shots and were going to start the second one.

"Oi, Naomikins, come here hon, sit next to the Cook, and have some of these" Cook said grabbing one of the shots.

"Yes Naomikins wouldn't want you to miss the fun, right?" Effy said, throwing herself in one of the bean bags in the middle of the room.

I took the shot, drank it fast, wincing a little as the alcohol burned a little. I took the sit next to Cook, propping my feet on a coffee table in front of me.

"That looks more like it" Benjamin said, sitting next to me.

"Wait till you see what I have" Cook said taking some pills out of his pocket.

"Now this is even better" Christopher said, taking one of the pills.

"And about to get better. Look who's here" Gabriella say nodding toward the VIP entrance, before taking a pill herself.

"Hello everybody" said the voice I was recognized immediately.

I turned around and saw Sydney walking to the sit in front of me. I waved at her and gave her a shy smile, earning me and poke on the ribs from Cook's elbow, and as I looked up I saw Effy smirking, her gazing moving back and forth from Sydney to me.

"Hey Naomi, how's it going?" She asked with a smile

"Good, about to get better" I said smirk

"I bet it will" She said with a wink and took one of Cook's pills. After she swallowed the pill, she took another one, placed it in the palm of her hand and cocked an eyebrow, challenging me. I moved forward, my eyes never leaving hers. I grabbed her hand and covered it with my own. I turned both hands around passing the pill to my hand, and then kissed her knuckles. I took the pill from my palm with my forefinger and thumb, placed it on my mouth and winked to Sydney as I swallowed.

"This shall be fun" Effy said.

Two hours later we were all on the dance floor, or so I think. I had not seen most of them for the last thirty minutes. Not that it really matter, not when I'm still on the effects of tequila shots and the pills Cook had given me. I'm dancing to the beat of the song, or so I'd like to think. I'm not the best dancer in the whole world I admit. The dance floor is full and there are a lot of bodies around me. But I'm having funnnn, _I think I'm a little more drunk that I first thought._ As I'm about to leave for the bathroom, a hand grabs my forearm, stopping my departure. The slender fingers moved up to my shoulder and I looked up. Green eyes met blue eyes.

"Shall we dance?" Sydney asked with a cheeky smile.

"I would love to" I answered her, a goofy grin plastered on my face.

Her right hand moved from my shoulder down until she reached my left hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine and we moved to the center of the dance floor. She moved in front of me and started dancing. She closed her eyes and raised her hands in the air as her hips and whole body moved to the beat of the song. I was transfixed by her dance. I hadn't realized I was not moving until Sydney laughed and I heard her speak, well raising her voice through the music, "Come here Ms. Perv a lot, we are supposed to be dancing".

She grabbed my hands with hers and moved us closer, but not close enough for our bodies to touch. We started dancing to our own rhythm our hands moving together in different direction, making different shapes. We probably looked like lunatics to the rest of the people on the dance floor, but it didn't matter because we were having fun. We continued dancing leisurely for another thirty minutes more, until I became thirsty. I pulled her hand, to get her attention; once I had it I informed her I would get water. She nodded and I twirled her around before I let her go.

I went to the bar, after waiting a few minutes I bought the water bottle; drank most of it on one go._ God I needed it. _Once my thirst calmed I went back to the dance floor. As I walked to it I saw Cook dancing, grinding, with a lady with big breasts. He caught my eye as I passed and winked at me. I continued walking and saw Effy dancing, she had a circle of guys and some girls surrounding her, typical Effy. I reached the center of the dance floor, where I had been minutes ago. Sydney was still dancing to herself, her back turned to me. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. My hands settled on her stomach. She brought her hands around my own and closed the short distance between us. Her back was pressed against my front and we started moving to our own pace. We stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying our dance. Sydney moved first. Her hands left mine and moved up to my neck. She moved closer and we started grinding. Her fingers started tickling my neck that made my hands squeeze her stomach automatically. She moved her head and I could feel each breath she took on my neck. I felt her lips press against my lips softly. My hands moved to her hips and pulled her even closer until there was no space at all between us. Her hands moved on top of mine and moved them until they were grabbing her thighs. I felt her inhale loudly and felt her lips kissing my neck. Her hands were on neck again slightly tugging me down. I complied, moved my head down at the same time in which she moved her head up, making our lips join in a gentle kiss. The intensity of the kiss surprised me at first, and my reaction was to tighten my hold of her. The kiss lasted a few more seconds. Sydney's lips moving against mine, so slowly and passionate. Her fingers tangled on my hair, pulling me closer. I felt like time had stopped and we were the only ones at the club, because only the two of us mattered.

A few seconds later we pulled away. I looked into her eyes, which were now a darker shade of green, and I heard her speak.

"You know, I really like you Naomi"

"Good, because I like you too" I said before lowering my head for another kiss. I felt her smiling against my lips before she kissed me back.

**So… how was that? I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed. **

**Also for anyone that's interested I started another story called Black Evening in London, involving this lovely couple as well. **

**Anyway, nights people, **

**IP25**


End file.
